Bailando se enamora al poeta
by Veela Black
Summary: Porque entre bailes y versos el amor nació. FredII/MollyII. Incesto (leve). Soneto.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ni uno de los dos personajes aquí presentes me pertenecen, sino que son hijos de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo juego con ellos en un soneto.  
_

_A/N: he aquí una pequeña locura poética. Este bellísimo sonetito fue beteado amablemente por Fatty L, también conocida como Fatty xD. ¡Muchísimas gracias, guapa!  
_

_Advertencias: Incesto (relación entre primos) leve.  
_

_**Bailando se enamora al poeta**_

Baila, baila pequeña bailarina,

encantando con dulces movimientos

mueve tu cuerpo al son del sentimiento

Mira, mira a mi tierna ballerina

* * *

Calla, calla dramático poeta

no sea que otros impuros labios

robando tus palabras sin un cambio

conquisten a tu platónica doncella

* * *

Enséñanos tu arte, bailarina

calla mi poeta y dime que sí

que no eres una triste marioneta

* * *

Quiero oír tu risa de plata fina

seamos simplemente Fred y Molly

siempre la bailarina y el poeta.

* * *

_A/N: ¿Aprobado? Por cierto, no sé si dejarlo como completo o transformarlo en una pequeña serie de viñetas sobre estos dos, se aceptan opiniones.  
_


	2. Luces de colores y decisiones de vida

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling les dio un nombre, yo me limito a darles una vida.**

_N/A: me convencieron, pero conte que no prometo actualizaciones constantes ni muy seguidas, que soy un desastre con los horarios. Probablemente, solo serán pequeños drabbles. De todas formas, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

_**Capítulo dos:**_

**_Luces de colores y decisiones de vida_**

Puede que no lo recuerde, pero Molly decidió lo que sería el resto de su vida a la corta edad de tres años.

Fue un día como cualquier otro, caminaba con mamá desde el jardín de infantes en el cual la cuidaban por las mañanas hasta su hogar ubicado en el corazón del Londres muggle. Sin embargo, en el camino, se detuvieron frente a un lugar muy alto y de apariencia divertida, con tantos colores que la pequeña Molly rió al verlo, se parecía a los juegos de luces que papá hacía con la varita cuando jugaba con ella. Poco le importaba el objetivo de ese repentino cambio en su rutina, todo era irrelevante en comparación a lo que vio allí dentro.

El edificio se dividía en una infinidad de cuartos amplios, luminosos y estruendosos, que contenían siempre un grupo de personas animadas y sonrientes las cuales se movían a un ritmo que Molly ansiaba conocer y dominar.

Parecía un cuadro pintoresco y alegre, de esos que mamá tenía en la sala de estar, para desconcierto e incomodidad de papá. Era vida en su máximo esplendor con risas revoloteando por doquier y una masa de gente que transmitía mensajes en un código fascinante para la dulce pelirroja cuya sonrisa era proporcional a su entusiasmo.

Fue allí, en medio de un mundo multicolor, de una vorágine de locura, en un epíteto del arte, que Molly Weasley decidió, con la determinación y seguridad de una persona mucho más madura que ella, que en un futuro sería bailarina, sin importar qué se entrometiera en sus planes.

Y puede que luego haya olvidado esa promesa al llegar a casa y correr hacia papá, pero en su mente se había grabado a fuego lo que sellaría un destino marcado por un arte tan antiguo como hermoso, capaz de liberarla de todos los amarres que adquiriría al crecer.

No obstante, ese es otro tiempo que no tiene cabida cuando ha llegado la hora de dormir y sus padres, ignorantes, velan su sueño inocente con luces de colores y movimientos delicados.

Porque puede que haya tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, pero al final del día, era solo una niña de tres dulces años.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿qué piensan? Sinceramente, creo que quedó un tanto redundante, pero al mismo tiempo me encanta que sea como un círculo xD


	3. La primera vez

**Disclaimer: J.K. es Dios, yo soy una simple artesana de historias.**

_N/A: creo que me encontraron en racha, una pequeña viñetita sobre Fred._

* * *

**_Capítulo tres:_**

_**La primera vez**_

La primera vez que ocurrió, Freddie tenía seis años y era una tarde especialmente lluviosa. Papá estaba menos alegre que de costumbre y Mamá, mucho más tensa. No es que alguien más lo notara, claro, salvo tal vez Roxy, que a sus cuatro años ya era más observadora que mucho adultos.

Fred sabía que no debería sentirse así, pero en esos momentos lo único que quería era salir corriendo y no volver hasta que el ambiente tedioso del lugar hubiese desaparecido. Lamentablemente, no podía salir a jugar y la lluvia alejaba a los posibles comensales, así que, cansado de soportar las tarde más aburrida de su vida, tomó una pluma que Papá usaba para sacar cuentas, un trozo de pergamino que había por allí y comenzó a delinear con trazos inseguros e infantiles lo que sería su medio de escape para lo siguientes año de su vida.

Porque esa tarde lluviosa de abril, Fred Weasley II comenzó la metamorfosis que lo llevaría años más tarde a ser conocido como El Poeta.


	4. El mundo de Molly

**Disclaimer: Rowling es la heroína, yo soy solo la retratista.**

_N/A: y debería ser lo último en algún tiempo, tengo que aprovechar a mi musa._

* * *

_**Capítulo cuatro:**_

_**El mundo de Molly**_

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, como un traidor que nos engaña haciéndose pasar por eterno y luego se va sin dejar razones, por mucho que tratemos de evitarlo.

Sin embargo, esta realidad absurda tenía sin cuidado a la joven pelirroja que en el centro del salón se dedicaba a dominar una de las técnicas más difíciles y más hermosas que había presenciado en su corta vida.

Le faltaba el aliento y una gota de sudor se confundía con las pecas de su rostro, pero nada de eso importaba cuando se encontraba haciendo lo que más le gustaba en este mundo, incluso más que leer libro en La Madriguera, tal vez , al mimo nivel que jugar con la pequeña Lucy quien siempre le regalaba una de sus sonrisas de tres dientes.

Era allí, en aquel cuarto colorido y estruendoso, como los que había visto años atrás, que Molly se sentía plenamente feliz, sin tener la necesidad de pensar en clases muggles, internados mágicos ni las aspiraciones que su padre soñaba para ella.

Aquí, simplemente se limitaba a sentir, con cada fibra de su ser, aquel ritmo inmemorial mientras sus padres se estresaban trabajando y Lucy comenzaba a conquistar el mundo con su alegría eterna.

Alcanzó su último pensamiento dichoso justo cuando la canción terminó, y al abrir los ojos, supo que era momento de volver a la realidad.


End file.
